Skyward
by hailthebread
Summary: " Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return."
1. Chapter 1

Skylar looked up to to the speaker that was calling her to the office. She was flustered because they said her last name over the intercom, but that wasent the only reason. She was also flustered because she didnt know what she had done wrong. Its true she wasent a perfect child but all she ever did was harmless pranks and schoolyard fights. Her knees were wobbily as she got up from her old wooden desk. The children all snickered and scribbled down awansers to get the work done. She on the other hand would have actually read the material, witch is one thing the teachers like about her. She made her way down the hall praying one of her snarky remarks didnt land her in ISS or suspended. She opened the doors to the office and her counsler was facedeep in paperwork and looked stressed. He hardly noticed she was there. She cleared her throat and he looked up with a much different demeanor. " Oh hey sky..Take a seat. " He was one of her favorite non teachers. She picked the middle squishy chair in front of his desk. " What is this about? am i in trouble again?.." She asked and he scoffed, " No no..Ive called you up here to tell you some news.." She nodded in understanding, " Your dad was shot today and im afraid he is still in surgery.." He sighed and looked at her, " Is ther anyone we can contact...friends...family?" He finished and sat up. Someone was buzzing in and he held his hand up, " excuse me.." he left to go let them in. She sat and thought about it for a moment feeling her walls come down. She couldnt think of one person. But the counsler came back moments later with another man. a man she didnt expect. a man that made her eyes widen. " Do you know this man? " The counsler asked, " He says hes here to pick you up." He explained and looked at them. She nodded and wanted to hug him but was frozen, " Yes..thats John Hamish Watson..My Uncle.."


	2. Chapter 2

" No im not taking you to the hospital and thats final..." He sighed and kept his eyes on the road, " Stop pestering me about it. She clutched her bookbag that had all of her homework in it and looked out the window, " Dads all i have and you know it.." she mumbled and leaned her head against the window. " ..What about me?" He glanced over to her then looked back to the road. " Youve got to stop being so closed off..." She scoffed and looked over at him, " Yeah, ill stop being closed off when you stop using that cane. " She paused and added, " Its not like you were ever around John...couldnt you spare a call?" He clenched the wheel, " you dont understand...your just a kid...seeing my comrades falling..over and over." He wasent her uncle by blood but her father and him served togther in the force. John wasent the same when he got out, and since her father had sky to take care of he had to tell john to leave. It was the hardest decision of his life. " I saw it too John...only it was you." She inhaled to keep calm and looked back out the window, " I had to find out your okay from the bloody blog you run...and my dad being shot!.." She sighed, " You always come running for him..." She huffed and wiped her face. John didnt have much to say because he had no excuse. " Please.." He mumbled, " Please forgive me Skylar.." He looked over at her. She glanced over, " When you stop using that cane.." She simply repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

John took Skylars hand once they got out of the car to cross the street. It was almost like an carried her heavy book bag on the obbisite shoulder as he practically dragged her behind him. He told her about his flatmate in the car but she wasent listening after there little conversation they had. " Whatever you do dont raise your voise to Mrs Hudson.. " She was hardly paying attention now and blinked twice as they got to the door, " Hnn What..?" The door said 221B. 221B had such a strange energy to it, or maby it was just the man that just opened the door? He was tall and inquizitive looking as if he was scanning them. " john..." He paused and moved over so they could come in, " Whats this.." John sighed, " You never listen...This is Sky..Family emergency remember?" he nodded. Sherlock inhaled, " Ooohhh right..right..." John paused to hang up his coat and took Skys for her, " You dont remember do you?" He sighed and shook his head, " no.." he looked back up the stairs where he began to dash but stopped, " Oh..My names Sherlock by the way.."He smiled cheekily, " Welcome to 221B." He then dashed up to the room. She looked to john sort of confused, " Just go with it.." He sighed and left to let her explore the house, meet the sociopath, and relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar sat on the counter and listened to Sherlock compose his didnt want to bother him is why she sat away from getting in the way. In all honesty it sounded as if it needed something a little more, but was still beautiful. She had her eyes closed as she listened to him almost dance around the room. She opened her eyes and watched him curiously wondering if he would ever teach her to play, though it was a weird thing to he stopped to write something down on his paper in his song his phone moaned and she turned pink. He checked his phone and didnt reply not even noticing Skylars was about to start playing again when she spoke up, " Sherlock?.." he turned and nodded, " Yes?.." He put his bow down to his side. She stopped kicking her legs, " Do you think you can teach me how to play one of these days?.." He scoffed, " Didnt john warn you about me?" She went quiet and nodded ignoring him, " Well? Will you?.." He went on, " High functioning sciociopath...I dont have friends." She sighed, " Look if you're trying to distance yourself or keep me away then its not going to work. I dont give two shits about what you are or have been. Ok...Just please..fucking awanser the question.." He smirked liking her spunk, so much like john. He nodded. " Now that you're staying here..ill think about it.." She huffed and hopped down, " Its only until my dad gets better..."


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar decided to catch a bath while John ran out to get her stuff from the house. She made sure to tell him what she wanted but he knew what she needed like her medicine for instance. Sherlock was off playing his violin and it was nice to listen too, comforting. She guessed it was strange for him, having her over. She ran the water and got undressed. She was scared that was true but she didnt want to put aside her tough outer layer. She didnt think anyone would care. When she felt the water and it was warm enough she plugged the bath and stepped in cautiously. She knew her problems didnt matter. Nothing mattered really anymore. The faint ring of Sherlocks violin rang through the walls. The warm calm water called to her, and calmed her. It was like a bittersweet symphony in her mind. She didnt know why but she was reaching for the razor. The water was so warm though...so perfect. She grabbed the razor and looked at her reflection in the water," ugly bitch..." She splashed the water and looked at her wrist, slicing it quickly. It burned and almost as it it were ink her blood drained into the clear calm water. " its not like they'll notice.." she thought and sat back. As she drifted away to the calming warmth and soothing violin she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock paced in the hall. All he could see was the murky water in his mind and he didn't like it. Usually the people he saw in his line of work were already dead, not in the process of dying. Seeing the light of life slip away from her like that was not what he expected.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _" Skylar.." He knocked twice but the door was locked apparently she wanted privacy. " Skylar i just need my patches real quick i have no use se-..." He sniffed the door. It smelled odd. He sniffed around the door and rose a brow, " Iron? met-...Blood..." He whispered to himself and got up knocking furiously. After a few more knocks he knocks himself against the door with all of his stregnth. "Skylar!.." He used his shoulder but it wasent budging at all. He tried one more time by stepping back and kicking the door off the hinge. He went to her side and the murky red water filled the tub. The stench of iron stung his nose as he lifted her limp body from the bath and wrapped her up in a towl to carry her to his room._

 _~End ~_

He had taken care of her wound and she should be okay but he hadn't told john. It all togther would be a needed to look after her well being now. he sighed and went into his room where she seemed to be waking up. He rolled up his sleeves and went to her side, " you attempted to take your life try not to move.." He informed her. He emptied some spare medication into his hand and pressed his hand to her mouth, " Open...Swallow, dont chew." She did as he told her to do and made a face at the taste that made him chuckle " Cute..." She groaned, " Mh..Dad?" he moved her hair out of her eyes and shook his head, " Nope, its still me. Your flatmate Sherlock." He remained calm. The medicine made her much less lightheaded, " Sherlock? The cute one?.." She laughed and he took her arm gently, " I soppose...but tell me Sky. Why?" He tilted his head not able to grasp it and brushed his thumb over the bloody but fresh bandages. She looked at him blankly, the light in her eyes gone, " your not going to tell john right?" She fidgeted but let him touch shook his head, " no.." She nodded, " Well...honestly i didnt think anyone would care.." She mumbled. He kissed her cut and winced at the pain in her voice, " I-i...Thats not true.."

He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

{ this one wasent written im just shiting making it of the top of me head for some fluff for you guys.}

Sherlock shook the still unclothed Sky awake and tossed her his robe. He seemed so excited for just having the _expirence._ " Come on wake up now its practically seven in the morning! " he stood there and she sat up, " What..?" Her wrist throbbed and you could tell he changed it in the middle of the medicine seemed to be wearing off unfortunatly. " I dont want to get up.." She whined and started to put on the robe but looked at sherlock, " Turn around bucko im not waking up at seven AM for you to get a cheap thrill." She huffed and he nodded and turned around, " Oh right sorry.." he twiddled his fingers while she slipped into it. When he felt an arm snake around his he turned, " You ready?" he asked her with a cheeky laugh and she nodded sleepily. " y-yeah.." He started to lead her into the other room, " whats this about then eh?" She asked to witch he replied, " Youll see.." He was excited because he got her something. Something special. He made her sit on the couch

as he brought out a small case. He sat it on her lap and looked at her. " What? you woke me up for this?" she huffed and he frowned, " O-open it.." She nodded and opened it a bit. It was a black violin not quite like his. She smiled, " This is for me?" she smiled and he nodded, " Mycrofts old one...he said he got a better one so he sold it to me for a pr." He smiled and sat next to her, " Do you like it? " she put the case aside, hugging him. " More then anything...Thank you.." she mumbled


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: Sorry for the chapter quality my mom has been in the er and its been effecting my anxiety. I decided to come back here to finish this up to relax though and I hope you enjoy it either way c: tbh it deleted some stuff at the mycroft part so i got frusteated sorry}

It has been almost two weeks since the incident , and John still dosen't know. Many cases have just come and small lines on her wrist that ever since that night she has covered with makeup and bracelets have faded but Sherlock cringes every time he sees. He is not quite sure why either and that is just one part of the puzzle he needs to peice togther at the moment. All this time passing and not a single phone call from a certian persons father. John was past worried and was just glad that she had grown accustom to fast pace life with them. Laying awake in bed John was really wondering if he had gone crazy. Ever since Sherlock bought Sky his brothers old violin thats all that he heard. Its not that he minded it actually it was soothing to hear them play, they really needed something like that. So actually he can't complain, he wont. Since he couldnt go back to sleep he decided to update his blog, witch was ever growing since moving in with Sherlock. Skylars appearence in his blog helped too she was an interesting charater for the most part. Sometimes he will even get fanmail witch he enjoys. But now hes going to tell everyone about Skys first meeting with Sherlocks brother, Mycroft.

{ Afterthought...}

It was the morning after and the two had fallen asleep on the couch with her new gift. The closeness between his niece and his best friend was a bit unnerving to be honest. For some reason she was being pulled to him and his interests bit by bit, just like her uncle. He scoffed and decided to wake them up with some breakfast, hash and eggs. It smelled great. Not good enough to rouse the pair from resting with each other however. As John finished up the food and sat the plates on the table he had to put the full tea cups in the sink since no one was awake to drink them. Poor . When he finished he slammed the now reheated tea on the table at their spots. This caused the two to jerk awake.

" W-wha... John? Oh its just you." Sherlock chuckled and held onto Skys bandaged wrist. The smell of food pulled the sleep from their faces and replaced it with hunger and headaches from the day before. Sky was unusually quiet , but she just woke so it wasn't that unusual. She was sleepily clutching onto the other as if to not fall back over and it was cute. They both were being exceptionally cute.

" Just me? you're such a punk Sherlock, anyway breakfast is on the table." He scoffed with his mug in his hand. Sherlock scoffed knowing how factually incorrect he was and nodded, " Yes so I've been told..." He helped Sky up to the table and sat in his own spot. He knew that once the medicine wore off she would feel like complete and utter garbage. There's nothing he can do now though. He took a bite of his food as Skylar did.

" Sorry I didn't sleep in my room Uncle john...It was nightmares again." Her bandaged hand was shaking but it was only noticable for Sherlock. She lied and it was believable, but was it enough for him?

It seemed that it was for now " What? Oh I don't care its not like you two were doing anything Sh- I just trust you guys to say the least. " He knew how his Consulting Detective friend viewed emotional and physical relationships and trusted him with his whole being. Something was off though. And no matter how much he trusted him to be around her and take care of her there was going to be no lies in this house. Not to him. Her father already has lied enough for whatever reason he has just dropped out of everyone's life.

There was a knock knock at the door.

This startled all of them because for one, Mrs. Hudson never knocked and two no one ever came over. There were possibility's floating around Sherlock's head as John went to the door and none of them good since today was an off day. He grabbed Sky's hand and shoved her plate and all into his room. She didn't complain though since she was still eating. With his teacup in his hand as the last possibility struck through his brain John opened the door.

" Hello Mycroft? you didn't ring ahead we weren't expecting you.."

It was even worse, his brother. Casually Sherly strolled down the hall sipping his tea and smirked stopping in front of them. John had already let him in so there was no going back, he was almost like a vampire with the not going in unless invited.

Sherlock stepped over to his brother and sat his teacup down on the table sticky from hard drugs, eyeballs, and other misc things he brings into the flat. Glad it was just his brother but not bringing up sky just yet he smiled falsely.

" What brings you here brother?"

His brother though shorter was still the oldest and did like to show it. He had two body gaurds posted with him that he simply waved away to most likely go downstairs for tea with friendly old . Leaning on the umbrella he always carried with him for reasons he wouldn't even tell his brother yet he began to speak,

" Hello brother i'm just dropping by for a visit. Do you mind if we have a minute John?" He was as casual as ever with them both.

Skylar heard John walk down the hall and the door open. There john stood and closed the door, pressing his ear to the door. She thought the stranger made them act odd, even more so then normal. Everyone in this house was hiding something and it was plain to see if you looked hard enough. He sounded friendly though why are they hiding her? she wondered to herself.

" John? I didn't know Sherlock had a brother..." She whispered.

" Yes I know Sky I know, but he knows whom you are so there's no point in hiding you." He pulled his face from the door to look at her. "I saw your new violin... It was just a matter of time before he came along to see who Sherlock was getting gifts for."

" that is right I compleatly forgot about the violin..." She sighed and they had to wait.

there was a knock at the door when they were able to come out. Mycroft stood behind Sherlock eagerly awaiting meeting the girl. Though Sky didn't know he had told his brother about the circumstances she was in. He told him to be calm.

When they stepped out John went over to the chair and sat needing to leave but not wanting to go while Mycroft was here, if he was here that ment trouble. so he would ask him to fill him in on whatever is happening later. Mycroft mentally smiled at the girl though his expression stayed blank. He held out his hand for her to shake but she didn't take it and went to put her plate in the sink. He was quite offended and interested about now. All the things he has his hand back into his pocket awkwardly he scoffed.

" Hello, My name is Mycroft Holmes. I've heard so much about you."


	9. Chapter 9

I look up at the odd man who offered his hand just a few hours before, his features were like Sherlocks if you really looked, he held marvelous posture, had nice clothing, and seemed to have an unhealthy relationship with a certain umbrella. Though he was odd he did pretend to be kind to me. Not one time has he mentioned the abundance of bracelets or white marks, why Sherlock would buy me a gift and at least go as far as to teach me how to use it, and even took us out for icecream. Sherlock had things to do with John and allowed it, so did John but he seems not to give a fuck really. He is always foggy or- not really there anymore. So on the bright side I get free ice cream from a stranger. Well- that is why he (says) he brought her here, to get to know me.

It has been about a solid 5 minutes and Mycroft has said about two sentences. Now he just is looking at me like Sherlock does out the window sometimes when he is alone. I feel like i'm in some awkward blind date with a socially awkward mute man.

" Mhh-" Just as I went to speak up he shoveled another bite into his mouth, swallowed and cleared his throat.

" Have you had enough yet? " He tilts his head. His voice at the perfect calm pitch, the brothers were very good at keeping calm voices.

" Icecream? Uh yeah..I mean I could stop eating since i'm full but the- its still... that's not what you meant is it?" I said going off slightly.

Mycroft nodded glad she could catch up with his thought process ,and cradled his head in his hands with a bored expression. " I mean at 221B, it has come to my attention you don't know the full extent of the situation.. and I have come to offer a little- deal? Of sorts...yes. A deal."

" Well then spit it out skippy?" I told him.

He nodded, " The gist of the story is, your father is missing. If you want him to be found Sherlock is the man for the job and we both know cannot keep a constant eye on you as I can. I am more equipped to keep you safe at this point and he agrees with me. There is old...circumstances coming about. Bad people Skylar. The only catch is you cannot go back, until of course he is found and killed. " he spat out the entire story and a little extra about having some important job for me while I would be away, I listened while nibbling on icecream.

" Okay."

" Okay?"

" Give me a week to say goodbye?"

" ill make arrangements. "

I couldn't tell her much about the job. Telling her this much at all is wrong, all of this is classified. Ill give her a week to say goodbye though.

When I drove Skylar home she fell asleep in the car so I drove slowly. The guilt of what I was planning on doing was awful. The job.

Moriarty is back in town and she is the key to my lock.


	10. Chapter 10

The week I was given was drawing to a close. It was already Thursday and I left tomorrow night, when the boys sleep. If Sherlock really was a genius he already knew that I was hiding something. He always knows when i'm lying, ever since that night at least. I like to believe that we bonded over that time.

John tells me that the only thing that Sherlock likes is big brains, especially his own. The three of us at the house know different, three being , John, and myself. Because after that day Sherlock has become a little more human around me, and i'm not exactly sure how i'm going to do this to him. I feel like a traitor to both John and Sherlock for leaving without saying anything. John is my family and Sherlock is my home. I know we can do this.

After the day had passed and I got them both drunk enough to kill two horses I took them back to the house. Sherlock almost immediately started for his violin but fell in a pile of blankets and did not move. John was sitting laughing on the couch. I gave them both one stuffed animal to cuddle with before I proceeded. They fell asleep by the time I got done packing my things .I sat them all outside in the hall. I really did want to help in some way and I think that this is just the thing to do. Just a phone call away was Mycroft the slightly older Holmes brother. While they slept I transferred all my things with some man. He didn't talk much until after we left baker street. Mycroft said if he were busy that he would have someone pick me up anyway. My uneasy heart was resting for awhile. I have to trust someone eventually.

Other then politely helping me get my things into the car I didn't read much off of him witch reminded me of Sherlock and his brother. Though once we were in the car and driving for a few minutes we had the radio turned on very softly witch was comforting. My homesickness was starting to be visable since i nearly curled up in a sad tired ball. Then the man driving turned and looked at me while we waited at a stoplight.

" I suppose we should introduce ourselves? "

" I'm Skylar, nice to meet you Sir.."

" Ohh...Sir...I like that. "

He said, his lips curling in the corners into what one could call a smile. A devious smile. It was offputting at first but I was too tired to compleatly judge the situation.

" What...about your name? "

" Oh excuse me, what awful manners. My name is James, you can call me sir. I like that. "

" Yes sir..Nice to meet you."

" The pleasure is all mine."

As the car hummed I felt myself becoming tired as one would sitting in a car listening to soft music. Though the pair kept up for much longer talking. He spoke of the place she would be taken ,his brother, and small talk like their favorite music. Eventually I would fall asleep in the midst of a conversation about the need for Doritos in this economy.


End file.
